bradley_the_skunk_animal_next_door_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 - Operation: I.C.E.-C.R.E.A.M.-M.O.N.S.T.E.R. Transcript
"A CARTOON NETWORK ORIGINAL SERIES" (Codename; Kids Next Door Theme Music Fast Version) "JOAQUIN" "THE HAMSTERS NEXT DOOR" "FLUFFLEUPAGUS" "PERCY, BING-BING AND FRECKLES" "BRUCE SHARK" "LOUSE THE MUTANT LICE" "BRADLEY THE BABY SKUNK" Title: "Bradley The Skunk; Animal Next Door Adventures" "Based on Codename; Kids Next Door" Created by Mr. Warburton Now Loading Animals Next Door Mission "Operation: I.C.E.-C.R.E.A.M.-M.O.N.S.T.E.R." "aka Ice Cream Men's latest creation ever" Writer Objectives; Mr. Warburton and Mo Williems Storyboard Operative; Matt Peters (The episode begins in the outside world with no kids around but kids who have turned animals instead are having themselves a relaxing day waiting for ice-cream to be eaten by them as they are very excited making such animal noises everywhere around here) Ice Cream Monster: (Can't sleep with all the animal noises going on from the outside) GRAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Woke up) KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE'S! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! (Goes back to sleep until the animal stomp is heard from the outside world) THAT'S IT!! (Gets up and stomps all the way out of the ice cream factory by stomping all the way to the outside world where animals rule) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! I... AM... THE ICE CREAM MONSTER!!!!! ALL I EVER WANTED TO GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET!!! AND WITH ALL THE NOISES AROUND THE WORLD OF ANNOYING ANIMALS EVERYWHERE AROUND THE STREET MAKING SUCH NOISES!!! AND I WAS TRYING TO GET A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP!! SO I ASKS YA'S KINDLY. WOULD YOU PLEASE... BEEEEEEEEEEEE QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEET!?!?! All the Animals: ...... Ice Cream Monster: Boy that was easy. All the animals: (Scream and make animal noises in terror by running for their lives) Ice Cream Monster: NO. STOP. SHH. SHH. OH PLEASE. BE QUIET. OH SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP. I SAID... SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!! (Smashes the building departments by a punch by an ice cream punch for hand and fist. Now we cut to Sector V clubhouse as Bradley the Baby Skunk, Mr. Fluffleupagus the Pet Bunny Rabbit, Percy, Bing-Bing and Freckles the baby chicks, Bruce the Baby Shark, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door and Louse the Mutant Lice are waking up the other animals who are; Nigel Seal, Hoagie Hippopotamus, Kuki Crane, Wallabee Koala and Abigail Gazelle who are sleeping until they woke up by their nap) Bradley: Wakey Wakey, Sector V Animals. Sleep time is over. Food time is now. (Hands them a bowl of fish, grass, worms, grapes and leafs) Abigail Gazelle: (Eats the grass) Wallabee Koala: Graaaah!! (Picked up the leaf and eats it) Kuki Crane: (Squawks and eats the worms with her beak) Hoagie Hippopotamus: Ahhhhh... (Eats the grapes) Nigel Seal: (Eats the fish) Arp! Bradley: We will begin by transforming you animals of sector v back to your normal ten year old kids selves. Using our Animals Next Door's Latest Invention the Kids Next Door; Z.A.P.P.E.R. Also known as the zapper that will turn you sector v animals back to ten year old human kids. But first we have to invent it. Mr. Fluffleupagus: Now all we need now is some tools to figure this baby to put this invention together just like the kids next door operatives did. Percy: That way we would love you back to the way you were as kids. Freckles: Yes. Bing-Bing: Seems like old times. Bruce Shark: Inventions do not lie unless we invent it. Louse: Screeches (Suddenly, Bradley saw some monster from the outside world of this apartment which is the ice cream monster) Bradley: Hey! What's going on out there!? Mr. Fluffleupagus: What is it, Bradley? Bradley: There's some kind of ice cream monster wreaking havoc around the outside world of apartment. Created by someone like the Ice Cream Men! We must stop them at once! Uncle Nigel, I want you, Papa Hoagie, Mama Kuki, Uncle Wallabee and Auntie Abigail to save your other animal next door operatives from that monster. We animals next door must stop the Ice Cream Men with our abilities. (Now to Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door, Louse, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing) Everyone else, BATTLE STATIONS!!! Joaquin and Hamsters #1 through 5: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! (They and the animals next door moved out by feet) Nigel Seal: (To the other Sector V Animals) Arp! Arp arp arp! Arp arp arp arp arp! (The Sector V Animals agreed by making such animal noises as they head out flying with their jet packs on by heading toward the ice cream monster) Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Percy, Bing-Bing, Freckles, Bruce Shark and Louse: (Making such animal noises by going after the Ice Cream Men as they ride on their ice cream truck. The three baby chicks wanted to get ice cream from the machine by saying their password "Cheap cheap cheap" But...) Machine: Access Denied. Access Denied. Percy: Pleeeeeeeeeeeease! Let us get some ice cream! (Outside; While Mr. Fluffleupagus is driving the ice cream truck, Bradley, and Bruce Shark landed on top of the truck right to where that Ice Cream Man is at) Bradley: Alright, Ice Cream Man spill it! Captain Lesser Ice Cream Man: I... I... I don't even know animals can talk! Bruce Shark: (Grabs a hold of the Captain) We've have it with you not giving out ice cream with every animal on the street. Bradley: Now spill the beans! Captain Lesser Ice Cream Man: Well... It's like this. (But the other Ice Cream Men who are elite saw every single animal on someone's ice cream truck and begins to shoot out a giant cone right at it. Then Mr. Fluffleupagus saw the big cone coming right at them) Mr. Fluffleupagus: Uh... Guys! I think we have company! (Bradley and Bruce Shark saw the big ice cream cone coming toward them) Hang on, guys! (He drives by turning the wheel all the way toward the tunnel on the wall by dodging the big ice cream cone missile while on the ceiling then back all the way down on the road as the big ice cream cone comes right back at it as the ice cream truck explodes right before the missile hit it with a lot of ice cream flavors) All Ice Cream Men Elite Force: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (They all fall down into the top of the ice cream flavors; Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry) Elite Ice Cream Man #1: Yummy Vanilla. Bradley: Whew. That was close. Now... Where we're we? Captain Lesser Ice Cream Man: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (Tries to hold onto to the giant cone but Bradley wants some answers to him) Bradley: Okay... (Turns his back by his bushy tail right at the captain as it is about to spray it stink by holding it in) We know you created some kind of monster that is ruling some apartment that animals who are kids next door operatives didn't get some ice cream to eat and smashing every place around the whole world saying one of the bad words. What's your creation and password? Captain Lesser Ice Cream Man: Oh... I dunno it's... it is... It's ICE CREAM MONSTER. The Password's ICE CREAM MONSTER! Bruce Shark: I don't believe him. Mr. Fluffleupagus: Hey, Bradley. We got a situation. (He points to where they are heading toward the cliff) Bradley: We're heading toward that cliff! Quick! Tell Fluffleupagus to turn the truck around! Mr. Fluffleupagus: I'm Fluffleupagus. Bradley: Then... who's driving the...? (Their Ice Cream Truck fell off the cliff with Bradley, Bruce Shark, Percy, Bing-Bing and Freckles on top of it and inside it but then their airplane the JET-HAM comes to the rescue with the big magnet as the computer scans for it's 2x4 technology) Computer: (Chipmunkified Voice) HAMSTERS NEXT DOOR... JET-HAM! ALSO KNOWN AS RESCUE AIRPLANE THAT RESCUES ALL ANIMALS. (Back to the scene where the Hamsters Next Door is riding on their Jet-Ham along with then is their scientist Joaquin and Louse) Joaquin and Hamster #s 1 through 5: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Louse: (Screeches excitedly) Bradley, Bruce Shark, Percy, Bing-Bing, Freckles and Mr. Fluffleupagus: (Got on the JET-HAM) Bradley: So long, humans!! Bruce Shark: Human Adults. Don't know when to learn. (Then the Ice Cream Men Elite help their captain lesser put a towel all over his shoulders and there he bumps right into the Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox) SFFATL: Meoooooooooooooow. Did you give them the password? Captain Lesser Ice Cream Man: Oh I gave it to them all right. (Laughs evilly along with the Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the 2x4 Technology which is the JET-HAM that Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing, Bruce Shark, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door and Louse are inside in right now as they all fly toward the ice cream factory) Bradley: (Took out the map to the ice cream factory by showing it to his team) Now pay attention. The Ice Cream Men have created the Ice Cream Monster to stop us all animals from reaching our goals to turn the whole world and the Kids Next Door Operatives back to their normal selves. Which means every single Ice Cream Men is inviting everybody at the party... WITH NO ANIMALS!! Hamster # 1 through 5: (Gasps) Bradley: Gasp is right. It's time we strike back at the adults for the Kids Next Door. Cause we animals rule around the world! Mr. Fluffleupagus: Yeah! Bruce Shark: Yeah! Louse: (Screeches) Bradley: (Sat down at the leader's chair) Let's get us some ice cream! (And while the JET-HAM still keeps on flying toward the ice cream factory, it is about to unleash the Ice Cream Shooters from every scoop of the favors they have) We are in procession! Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing. Proceed with the password and name. Percy, Bing-Bing and Freckles: Yes, Bradley! (They do so as they type in the password "cheap cheap cheap" instead of Ice Cream Monster) Computer: Access Denied. Bradley: No. That's not the password. Joaquin, you try! Joaquin: (Types in the password "Squeak, Squeak, Squeak" instead of Ice Cream Monster) Computer: Access Denied. Bradley: Hmm... Nope. What about you, Bruce? Bruce Shark: (Types in the password "Grah Mrah Ha Kaah Naah" instead of Ice Cream Monster) Computer: Access Denied. Bradley: What are we typing? (Looks at the wrong passwords on the password screen by surprise) Cheap Cheap Cheap? Squeak Squeak Squeak?? Grah Mrah Ha Kaah Naah??? Bruce Shark: Sorry. We can get the sense of our animal sounds out of our heads. Bradley: Let me try. (Types in the password "Ice Cream Monster") Ice Cream Monster. (Presses enter on the key board) Computer: Access Approved. Bradley: Take her down, Louse. Louse: (Screeches as he pulls the lever as the JET-HAM lowers it by going inside the ice cream factory. When they all got in, The Animals Next Door got out of their ride while looking around the place) Mr. Fluffleupagus: Whoa. This place is really huge. Percy: No time to gawk now. We have to find the Sector V Animals. Freckles: I wonder how they are holding off with that creature terrifying the whole town and main street. Bing-Bing: I dunno. The whole factory is freezing our furry bodies. Bradley: Hey. I think I hear them coming this way. (And there they stood, Sector V Animals; Abigail Gazelle, Wallabee Koala, Kuki Crane, Hoagie Hippopotamus and Nigel Seal coming running inside the factory who are being chased by the Ice Cream Monster even the Ice Cream Men entered as well) Ice Cream Monster: Come back here, you animal freaks!!! Face me!!! Joaquin and Hamster #s 1 Through 5: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Bradley: So that's the ice cream monster! SFFATL: Well well well... (Enters the ice cream factory for their entrance) So nice of you Animals Next Door to run into us once again. Too bad... This whole thing was planned once again by... The Sinister Felines From A Top Litterbox. Bradley: Yeah. Well... We are gonna take care of this monster by eating it which we animals do. By feed! SFFATL: Oh... You won't be eating a lot of ice cream by this monster. This Ice Cream Monster will be eating you. Ice Cream Monster: RAAAAAAAAAH!!! All I ever wanted was to get some beauty sleep. And what do I get! Annoyance of animals waking me from my slumber!!! And now I will return a favor as I rule this whole world!!! Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing: (Gulps) Ice Cream Monster: TRY AND STOP ME SO THAT I CAN GET SOME SLEEP!! Nigel Seal: Arp arp arp! Bradley: ... Uncle Nigel's right. We gotta fight him. ANIMALS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!!! (He, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Percy, Bing-Bing and Freckles started to battle this beast of this sole called monster of an ice cream as the sinister felines from a top litterbox watched them fight the ice cream monster) Ice Cream Monster: RAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Shoots out ice cream and cherry out of it's mouth. But the Animals Next Door dodges that attack. The Ice Cream Monster roars as he shoots out cones from his hands. But the Animals Next Door dodges that attack too. The Ice Cream Monsters attacks with Chocolate, Mint, Vanilla and Strawberry out from it's hands. But the Animals Next Door dodges the attack) Bradley: Hey, you monster! Over here! Ice Cream Monster: GRAAAAAAH!!!!! (Turns toward Bradley) Bradley: UGH-HAH!!! (Sprays out the skunk spray by stinking up the ice cream monster) Ice Cream Monster: PEE-EEW!!! NOW I FEEL ALL STINKY!!! Mr. Fluffleupagus: Eat fudge, monster! (Kicks the bucket of fudge with his bunny rabbit kick as it spills all over the Ice Cream Monster) Ice Cream Monster: You spilled my fudge!!! How dare you!!! Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing: Cheap Cheap!! (Shoots out the spray from their bums that will make the Ice Cream Monster even stinkier) Bruce Shark: (Picks up the cone and scoops up the chocolate and eats it) Yummy! Ice Cream Monster: ENOUGH!!! (Joaquin and the Hamsters Next Door sneaked into the fernus room and turns on the heater from the thermostat at 1000%) NO MORE MISTER NICE MONSTER!!! I'M GONNA... EH? WHAT THAT? (The heater is shooting out flames at One Thousand Percent at the Ice Cream Monster) Ah! (Smiles) That's much cooler than a heat in the air. I feel so... (Snores as he is started to melt very happily while Joaquin and the Hamsters Next Door returned) Joaquin: He he he he he he he he he! Bradley: There you are, Hamsters Next Door. Why didn't you help out? Hamster #1: A che ba. Fwee Fwee bu ha! Mr. Fluffleupagus: Hamster Numbuh One here said that he and the team of Hamsters Next Door turn on the heater in the ice cream factory thus turning the ice cream monster into his melted defeat. Bruce Shark: What does that mean? Mr. Fluffleupagus: It'll turn into an ice tidal wave and carry us all out of the factory. Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing: What!?!?! (And then it happened. The Tidal Wave of Ice Cream carries all the Animals Next Door and Sector V Animals all the way out of the factory and back outside except for Louse who was eating all the chocolate then he gets carried away by the tidal wave) SFFATL: A heater!?!?! (To the Ice Cream Men) Who puts a heater in the ice cream factory!?!?! (The Ice Cream Men doesn't know the answer as they and the sinister felines from a top litterbox got carried away by the ice cream tidal wave) Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!!!! (Then back outside all the animals of the animals next door operatives got carried away by the ice cream tidal wave) Bruce Shark: What now, Bradley? Every Single Animal: (Making such animal noises saying their translation "Party! Ice Cream Party!") Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Louse, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing: (All saying "PARTY!!! ICE CREAM PARTY!!!" several times) Bruce Shark: I got to admit! That was some Ice Cream Party we're having! (And so Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Louse, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing and every single animal operatives ride the tidal wave ice cream all the way toward the sunset as we end the episode by fading to black) "end transmission" (Credits) Courageous Pictures (With a rocket launching and flying everywhere on the screen) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts